


Febuary Prompts 2021

by Padawannah



Series: Daily One Shots By Month [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th Legion, 501st Legion - Freeform, :), Ahsoka Tano Leaves the Jedi Order, Ahsoka and Anakin get into trouble, Anakin and Ahsoka cooking equals fire and mad Obi-Wan, Anakin costs a LOT, Arrest Warrant, Crying, Directions, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I didn't know you can comment a smily face!, Is anyone reading these?, Jedi Temple Bill, Lost - Freeform, Lots of it, Mace Windu is So Done, Noodles, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done, Obi-Wan has to clean up their messes, Order 66 (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Silka, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Right or Left?, Riots, Run, Run Anakin, Speeding, The Force, but not really, cause they just have to listen to Ahsoka, or straight?, original Star Wars planet, paint, skywalKER!!!!!, so in general it's a no no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: Ok, this time I will try not to fail as horribly. :]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-1010 | Fox & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Depa Billaba & Mace Windu, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Rey & Luke Skywalker
Series: Daily One Shots By Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143740
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here is day number one! Enjoy! WARNING: SAD CONTENT WITH NO FLUFF AHEAD (well there's a little fluff but no happy ending)

Ahsoka and Rex sat on the ledge of the base, hanging their legs above the thousand-foot drop. Sabine walked up behind them. 

“Hey,” she said. Rex turned a bit to face the young Mandalorian girl. 

“Hey, Sabine. What do ya need?” he asked. Sabine looked at her feet. 

“I was just wondering… I know all the academies from Coruscant to Tatooine” she muttered, “You two said you went somewhere didn’t you? An academy on the upper levels of Coruscant?” Ahsoka nodded just slightly. 

“Yes,” she replied hesitantly. Sabine smiled. 

“What was it called?” she asked, “I know people everywhere.” Rex and Ahsoka exchanged a glance. 

_ Who taught you to fight like that?  _

_ All thanks to your training _

_ Sir yes sir _

_ I’ve served with him before, I’d trust him with my life.  _

“Skywalker Academy” Ahsoka replied strongly. Sabine pondered for a minute and Ahsoka and Rex looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Hmm, sounds familiar. Do you know anyone else who went there?” Sabine finally asked. Ahsoka looked at her feet, a small tear slipping from her eye.

“Sadly everyone else perished in the school’s demise,” Rex said, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Oh,” Sabine whispered, “I’m so sorry.” Ahsoka wiped away her tear. 

“It was the best school anyone could ask us. We were both taught all we know there” she said. Sabine nodded. 

“Then it must have been a great place to have such great students. I better get back to the others but… Whoever taught you, if you see them someday, tell them they should be proud” she said, smiling and walking off. 

“Do you think we’ll see him again one-day Rexter?” Ahsoka whispered. Rex looked off to the horizon. 

“Yeah, I think you will” 

“No, not me, you, both of us” Ahsoka protested. Rex smiled a bit, a

tear falling from his eyes. 

“Just tell him I say hello” he begged, “Please, tell him his best friend says hello.” 


	2. Pillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka leaves the order but this time Obi is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... this has a bit more fluff but the angst is worst. Here we go...

The pillar of stone rose, lifting Ahsoka into the court before the Jedi council. They dubbed her guilty, but it wasn’t truly a decision made then. They had talked about it before, decided to throw her under the bus before they even heard her case. 

One of the guards reached for her padawan silka, moving to pull it off. But someone unexpected stopped him. 

“Don’t. You. Dare. Touch. That.” the familiar thick Coruscanti accent hissed. Ahsoka turned, tears in her eyes to see Obi-Wan. He had grabbed the guard by the wrist inches away from Ahsoka’s padawan silka. 

“Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka whimpered. Obi-Wan met her eyes and Ahsoka could see tears sparkling in them. Obi-Wan let go of the guard and walked right in front of Ahsoka. He took her hands in his. 

“Ahsoka, I know you’re not capable of this. I know you Ahsoka, I fought for you. I promise, I swear I won’t let them-” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked. The guards grabbed Ahsoka’s arms and Master Windu came down from the stand and glared at Obi-Wan, telling him to ‘get away from the traitor’. Anakin was restrained by guards as well as he attempted to lash out. His screams were faded in Obi-Wan’s ears but Ahsoka’s pleas were not.

“Master Obi-Wan! Please, please help! Don’t let them- Master!” she begged and screamed. Tears were streaming down Obi-Wan’s face along with Ahsoka’s. As the girl was pulled away Obi-Wan grabbed her hands and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Be strong. The force will be with you, always” he assured. They put their foreheads together because kark, this could be the last time Obi-Wan saw her.

**I am one with the force and the force is with me. I am one with the force and the force is with me.** They repeated together through their bond. Then the guard grabbed Ahsoka’s silka and yanked. They would have fallen to the floor but Obi-Wan grabbed them with the force. Flying them into his hand and closing his fingers around them.

“Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka cried as they yanked her away and shoved her through the door. 

“I love you!” Obi-Wan called. Ahsoka looked back at him with tears running down her face, big blue eyes full of fear and love. 

The next time Obi-Wan Kenobi saw Ahsoka Tano was 2 years later when the 17-year-old lept into his arms. When he gave her back the silka. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Anakin Skywalker doesn't turn to the dark side and everyone is happy!!!! Comments are greatly appreciated! And story ideas!


	3. Soilder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka saves Rex, Rex saves Ahsoka, they kiss... the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Please enjoy and I promise... more fluff to come!

_Good_ _soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders_ the voice screamed in his head. It had been screaming but all of a sudden, another overpowered it. 

_ I am one with the force and the force is with me. I am one with the force and the force is with me.  _

“I am one with the force and the force is with me. I am one with the force and the force is with me” Rex’s eyes shot open and he immediately grabbed his gun, shooting his fallen brothers away from Ahsoka. 

“Are you ok?” she asked cautiously.

“Yeah. Yeah kid, I’m ok” he assured, lowering the blasters, “I’m sorry for what happened earlier.” Ahsoka walked to his side. Rex grabbed his head. 

“I almost killed you,” he said, shocked and scared by the memory. 

“How widespread is this?” Ahsoka questioned.

“Ahsoka…” Rex whimpered, “It’s all of us. The entire Grand Army of the Republic has been ordered to hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights.” Ahsoka bit her lip as she heard the force crying out. She already knew. The pair met eyes and then a few tears slipped from Ahsoka’s eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” Rex said, “But we have to get you out of here.” Ahsoka nodded and Rex reached up to cup her cheek. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. He stood up so he was right in front of her. 

“Rex” Ahsoka whispered, “I love you.” Rex grabbed her waist in his hands and pulled her close to his chest. 

“I love you too” he assured. Then Rex leaned in and kissed her. It shot warm tingles through both of them. At that moment nothing else mattered. Not the Jedi dying, or the clones trying to break down the door. Just Rex and Ahsoka, rexsoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... cute rexsoka ending. Makes me warm inside :)


	4. Buckets of Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave Anakin and Ahsoka alone... too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this fluff chapter!

Obi-Wan walked into the hanger and found two figures completely dripping in paint. The Jedi master sighed. 

“I leave you alone for 5 minutes” he noted mostly to himself. Anakin and Ahsoka looked at him. 

“I told you to paint the troop transport, not each other” Obi-Wan said. He put his hands on his hips, looking at Anakin.

“Well Master, Ahsoka wanted to paint me and Padme!” Anakin complained. Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka. 

“I was just defending myself! He wanted to paint me and Rex! I mean we’re not even a thing and him and Padme aren’t even remotely discreet” Ahsoka argued. 

“We are too discrete! No one knows about me and Padme!” Anakin protested. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. 

“Sir, everyone knows about you and the senator,” Rex said, joining the argument from where he was watching to the side. 

“What?! Is this true?” Anakin asked the group of men now gathered. There was a chorus of ‘sir yes sir’s. Anakin seemed to remain calm and then slowly, walked over to his bucket of pain, got a big glob in his hand, and splatted it right in Rex’s face. The captain spat the paint out of his mouth right in Anakin’s face. Ahsoka burst into laughter and Obi-Wan smirked. Anakin threw another glob of paint at Ahsoka. Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Of force” he muttered, as the paint fight began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody has a purpose! Fluff!

The bullet was coming, going straight for Obi-Wan. Cody saw it, and he couldn’t let his general go down. This was his purpose, he was a clone and this was a Jedi. But it was more than that. This was his Jedi, the 212th’s Jedi. This was his general and he was the commander. Obi-Wan had chosen Cody as his second in command, it was an honor. But it was more than even that. Because as Cody lunged as Wooley from beside him screamed, there was nothing on the commander’s mind but one thing. 

This was his friend.

Obi-Wan watched in horror as the bullet that was supposed to kill him hit Cody in the side. There was a small squeak and Cody’s legs collapsed below him. Obi-Wan caught the commander and lowered him to the ground. Cody’s eyes were staring unblinkingly at the ceiling and clouded with pain. His mouth was hanging slightly open, his breath coming out in shaky breaths. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan said, putting a hand on the side of Cody’s head, “Cody.” The commander met his friend’s eyes.

“Thanks” Cody slurred. Obi-Wan cocked his head. 

“What?” the Jedi asked. Cody smiled. 

“Thanks, for- for giving me a purpose. A purpose that the long necks didn’t g-give me” he stumbled, “prote-tecting my f-friend.” A tear dripped down Obi-Wan’s cheek. The Jedi ripped a piece of his robe off and began applying pressure to his friend’s wound.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy I’ve given you a purpose. In fact, I’m honored” Obi-Wan said, “In fact, I can give you another purpose. Stay alive.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is your purpose? Please share below... :)


	6. Warrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not again... poor Obi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... here you go. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan got a call at 3 am. 3 kriffin’ am. Who calls at 3  **am** ?! Obi-Wan already knew the answer to that question. The Jedi master dragged himself out of bed and over to his communicator. 

“Kenobi,” he grumbled, answering the call.

“Master Kenobi, it’s Commander Fox” the Coruscant Guard member answered. 

“What did he do this time?” Obi-Wan asked.

“We caught him speeding” Fox explained, “He’s got a ticket and you have to come pick him up.” Obi-Wan sighed, wiping a hand over his face in an attempt to further wake himself. 

“May you ask him for me where he was speeding to?” the Jedi master asked. There was muttering on the other side of the line and then Fox announced:

“Apparently Commander Tano was issued with an arrest warrant. General Skywalker was on his way to pick her up from the police station” Obi-Wan groaned a bit. 

“General Kenobi?” Fox asked at the Jedi’s irritation. 

“Can you just take him to the police station? Anakin and Ahsoka can have some bonding time in their cell until I get there” Obi-Wan replied, pretending to be cheerful. 

“Alright,” Fox confirmed, “When should we expect you?” Obi-Wan smiled to himself. 

“Um… between 7 and 9 you know, a reasonable hour to wake up and be out and about” he answered. He could feel Fox’s amused smile through the comlink. 

“Sir yes sir,” the commander said before the com call cut out. Obi-Wan walked back over to his bed and curled up in the covers. He fell asleep fairly quickly without any guilt. I mean, this was the seventh time this had happened this week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	7. Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Obi-Wan isn't very surprised. But he's certainly angry... (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this funny fic! Let this lighten your day!

“Alright Snips, let's see if it’s done,” Anakin says, rounding the corner into the kitchen. He looks through the window into the oven and:

“Holy kriff!” he cries. Ahsoka runs to his side. 

“What?! What is it?!” she asks. 

“It's burning! It’s burning!” Anakin says, jumping up and down waving his hands around. 

“What do you mean it’s burning?!” Ahsoka asks. Anakin points at the oven. 

“It’s literally on fire!” Anakin yells. That’s when the smoke starts seeping from the oven and the alarm starts blaring. 

“On fire!” Ahsoka shrieks, looking into the oven. 

“I can’t see anything!” she protests as if it will move the steadily thickening smoke. 

“It’s a ball of flames! Literally a ball of flames!” Anakin yells. They’re both running around frantically, unsure of what to do. That’s when Obi-Wan comes bursting into their apartment. 

“Anakin! Ahsoka! For the love of the force what did you do?!” he asks, running over to them. He quickly turns off the fire alarm and sets to work. He uses the force to open the oven and force lifts the ball of flames out of the oven. He plops it in the sink and pours water on it. The flames slowly go away. Everyone sighs in relief. Obi-Wan walks over and looks in the sink down at the charred blob that was once a…

“What is that?” Obi-Wan asks, turning to face his apprentices. Anakin rubs the back of his neck. 

“Uh…” the Jedi knight trails off. Ahsoka smiles cheesily. 

“It was your birthday cake” she announces. 

“Surprise” she adds after a second. Anger sparks to life in Obi-Wan’s force signature. 

“Happy birthday Master” Anakin hesitantly adds. 

“Get. Out.” Obi-Wan snarls. Ahsoka and Anakin slowly tiptoe towards the door. 

“Out out out out out!” Obi-Wan screams and the master padawan pair flees from the room. That leaves Obi-Wan to go clean up his own surprise birthday cake, which was not a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... comments=awesome


	8. Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skywalKER!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one's really short but really funny. Lol! Have fun!

Master Windu opened the price list for the Jedi Temple this month. 

_ Water- 500 _

Ok.

_ Electricity- 500 _

Reasonable.

_ Food- 1,000 _

Acceptable.

_ Damage- 1,700 _

Alright. Wait, what?! What damage had been done that needed repairs? Master Windu thought over the last week. Sure, there were small incidents but in total that should be no more than 200 credits. What had cost 1,500 credits?! 

Master Windu was about to hit that cost when he laid eyes on the next cost. 

_ Speeder x3- 6,000 _

Oh, Master Windu knew what this was about. That little piece of bantha poodoo must have crashed once a week. The vein on Master Windu’s head bulged, his anger rising in the force.

“sky **wal** KER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments= happy me  
> happy me = more fanfiction  
> more fanfiction= happy you  
> happy you = comments
> 
> You see... we've got a loop going here. :)


	9. Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing, one of Obi-Wan and Anakin's strong points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think this is the only one I actually posted on time. Here you go (:

“We go left, Anakin,” Obi-Wan forced. Anakin shook his head. 

“No, we go right” the Jedi knight argued. 

“Why would we go right?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin opened his mouth to say something but Obi-Wan cut him off. 

“You know what? Nevermind” the Jedi master corrected himself, “I know it’s left.” 

“Why? How do you know it’s left?” Anakin questioned. Obi-Wan sighed.

“Because we’re supposed to go left!” he said, getting annoyed. 

“Well  **I** know you're wrong,” Anakin stated. 

“And how do you know I’m wrong? Why are you so sure we are supposed to go right?” Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin clenched his fist. 

“Because right is right”

“Well right is wrong” 

“Right is not wrong. Right is right!” 

“Left is right!” 

“No, it’s not!” 

“Yes, it is!”

“m asters ”

“You’re wrong!” 

“I’m right!” 

“No, I’m right!” 

“Right is not the right direction! We're are supposed to be going left because left is right!” 

“ Masters ” 

“I know for a fact, Master, that right is the right direction to be going in! Because right is always right whereas left is not right because it is left!” 

“Right is wrong, left is right!” 

“Left is wrong, right is right!” 

“Left is not-”

“Masters!” Ahsoka yelled. Both young men's heads snapped to their apprentice. Both of them were fuming and the togurta girl just looked at them.

“We’re supposed to be going straight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I love wordplay. Oh, how I love Ahsoka. Alright now everybody, we all know Ahsoka was right, but if she wasn't... which of her two masters was right?
> 
> Anakin: Right
> 
> Obi-Wan: Left
> 
> ? 
> 
> Please share your opinion below (:


	10. Doubter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex doubts the mission, Ahsoka shuts him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go... A little Rexsoka for ya...

“Alright,’’ Anakin began, starting the briefing, “You all know the routine. Get in, blow it up, get out.”

“Our favorite!” Ahsoka cheered. Anakin smirked. 

“Except this time it’s underwater” he added.

“Oh poodoo,” Ahsoka pouted, crossing her arms. 

“Underwater sir? How are we going to breathe?” Rex asked, “And what about water pressure?” Anakin thought for a moment. 

“I mean, the transport engines  **should** work underwater, and the shells  **should** keep in the air and hold out against the pressure,” Anakin said, biting his tongue and staring off into space.

“Are you sure General? Because you don’t sound sure and sometimes ‘should’ isn’t good enough” Rex protested. Both Anakin and Ahsoka turned to their friend. 

“Are you being a doubter Captain?” Ahsoka asked teasingly. 

“I don’t doubt it.... Entirely” Rex said. Ahsoka gasped. 

“Well there is no reason to doubt us at all!” she assured. 

“I don't doubt you, I doubt this plan” Rex clarified. Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. 

“This plan is flaw proof!” she argued. Rex chuckled a bit. 

“This plan is far from flaw proof. There is a whole load of things that could go wrong!” he said, “The ships could sink like rocks, they could crack under the pressure, the lights could go out, the torpedoes could not work, they could have underwater radar systems, they could have battle droids that can swim now, they could-” Rex was cut off by Ahsoka stepping close to him, grabbing the side of the face and kissing him. She stopped so fast Rex didn’t even have time to react. He was left standing, wide-eyed with his lips hanging slightly apart. Anakin’s jaw was dropped and he was just staring at his padawan who had just kissed their captain?! Ahsoka turned to her master. 

“What?” she shrugged, “I had to get him to shut up somehow.” After a few moments of silence. Anakin stuttered out:

“A-Alright, s-suit up m-men” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments= Happy me  
> Happy me= More fanfiction  
> More fanfiction= Happy you  
> Happy you= Comments 
> 
> (:


	11. Suitcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Anakin mess up yet another simple task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

“Master the suitcase!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Anakin looked down at his hands and there was no suitcase. 

“It’s gone!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Anakin scanned the room but found no suitcase. 

“Obi-Wan gave us one job!” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah! He said ‘Anakin you have one job, simple enough, don’t lose the suitcase with all the credits’!” Ahsoka imitated Obi-Wan. They both scanned every part of the room but found no suitcase. 

“Kriff Snips, what are we gonna do? What do we tell Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked. Ahsoka opened her mouth to respond but a familiar Coruscanti voice cut in. 

“Maybe tell him that you left the one thing you were supposed to keep track of in the briefing room?” Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka and Anakin spun around to face their master who smiled and waved the black suitcase about. 

“What!? You left it in the briefing room Ahsoka?!” Anakin yelled. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. 

“Oh of  **course** it was somehow all my fault” she snipped. Obi-Wan stroked his beard. 

“I distinctly remember saying it was  **Anakin’s** job to keep track of the suitcase with all the credits” he informed. Anakin slumped and Ahsoka grinned

“So Skyguy, what do you have to say for yourself?” she asked. Anakin sighed looked at his feet and then out of nowhere sprinted from the room. 

“Master where do you think you’re going?!” Ahsoka yelled, running after him. Obi-Wan flung the suitcase at Anakin with the force. 

“Don’t you dare leave this again!” he yelled. The suitcase hit Anakin square in the back and the young Jedi knight was knocked over with an ‘oof’. Ahsoka lept on top of him and the suitcase laughing. Obi-Wan headed back to the command bridge. When he got there he commed Rex. 

“General Kenobi” Rex addressed. 

“Rex” Obi-Wan smiled, “I have a mission for you.”  
“Anything sir” Rex answered.

“Go find Anakin, Ahsoka, and the suitcase with all the credits, and don’t lose them” Obi-Wan ordered. Rex smirked. 

“Sir yes sir,” he said, giving a playful salute before turning off the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! I am in love!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rexsoka fail #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex are the cutest! So here's some cute Rexsoka!

“Alright, Ahsoka, a bit to the left” Rex instructed. Ahsoka turned the ship dial a bit to the left. 

“Good” Rex complemented. Ahsoka smiled. 

“Alright, next one a bit to the right” Rex said. Ahsoka nodded and turned it a bit to the right. 

“And finally, the last one to the left” Rex finished. Ahsoka turned the last knob to the left but apparently, too much to the left. 

Red lights and alarms blared through the entire Resolute. 

“No too much too much!” Rex yelled. Ahsoka turned it back to the right but she went too much in that direction as well. The blaring intensified. 

“Less! Turn it less!” Rex yelled. Ahsoka failed yet again and Rex finally just put his hand over hers and turned the knob to the correct position. Ahsoka and Rex both sighed and smiled at each other. They both realized they’re hands were still overlapped at the exact same second. They both pulled away, Rex blushing and Ahsoka’s lekku turning a more purplish shade of blue. 

Next time, they’d just let Anakin adjust the ship controls. 


	13. Plant-based

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives wanted a hamburger, that's not quite what he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, enjoy this fun prompt! Valentine's fanfiction coming soon!

“Yay!” Fives cheered as the waiter delivered his hamburger. Tup dipped his fries in his milkshake, disgusting Echo. Kix laughed as Fives dug into his hamburger like he hadn’t eaten in days.

Then something unexpected happened. Fives spat his partially chewed hamburger all across the table. 

“Gross!” Echo said, wiping the gross hamburger from his clothes with his napkin. 

“Ew!!!!!” Tup cried, going for the take-off-the-spit-out-hamburger-covered-jacket approach. 

“What was that for?!” Kix demanded. Fives wiped his tongue with his hands. 

“Id’s zo groz!” he whined. Kix grabbed the menu and looked up the hamburger Fives had ordered. 

“You di’kut! It’s plant-based! Of course, it’s gross!” he informed. Fives moaned, Tup continued screaming “Ew get it off get it off!!!!”, and Echo promptly stood up and left to go take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that I break any myths, plant-based hamburgers aren't actually bad. They are really good and extremely helpful to the environment! I highly suggest switching to plant-based meat substitutes! Help save our lovely planet! Either that or invent hyperspace so we can all move to Naboo.... one or the other. (:


	14. Jilted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is shipped off to the Agri-Corps, but the force is with him.

“Youngling Kenobi” Master Windu started, “You have been called to the council one month prior to your 13th birthday.” Obi-Wan shifted anxiously. He knew what came next, all the big-titled masters watching him with sympathy and regret. 

“Having not been chosen by a master or knight… We are regretful to inform you that you are being shipped off to the Agri-Corps” Master Windu said, he certainly didn’t sound too regretful. Obi-Wan gave a curt nod and looked at his feet. He closed his eyes and reached out into the force. It wrapped itself around him in warm comfort. 

As Obi-Wan was led out of the council chamber by Master Plo Koon, he wasn’t scared, he was just… empty. It had been his dream since he came into the Jedi Order to become a Jedi knight. But as long as he had the force, it would be ok.  **I am one with the force and the force is with me** he repeated to himself and the force nudged him.  **Safe, here** the force comforted. 

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder and caught a final glimpse back into the council chambers. He laid eyes on the chair where Depa Billaba was talking to Mace Windu. 

Little did the young boy know, someday, that would be his chair. Someday he would become the Great Negotiator and serve alongside the highest-ranking clone in the Grand Army of The Republic. That he would train The Chosen One, the Hero-With-No-Fear. 

But that… was for the future and this… was the now. And in the now, Obi-Wan was one with the force, and the force was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! (P.S. "I am one with the force and the force is with me" is my personal mantra. Just F.Y.I. :)


	15. Engraving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A carving, to remember heros.

Ahsoka ran over to the tree, pulling along her masters with her. 

“What is it?” Anakin groaned as he was pulled to the tree in the middle of the Jedi temple courtyard. Ahsoka beamed up at him and pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket. 

“I want something to remember this by,” she announced. Obi-Wan gave her a questioning look. 

“Remember what?” he asked. Ahsoka sighed. 

“This,” she said, signaling to the three of them, “Us, the team! The Negotiator, The Hero-With-No-Fear, and their padawan! Obi, Ani, and ‘Soka! Master Obi-Wan, Skyguy, and Snips!” Ahsoka’s voice got quiet, “our family.” Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a glance, smiling. 

“Alright, Snips” Anakin agreed, “But we’re not going anywhere.” Ahsoka looked at her feet. 

“Nothing’s certain in war… we don’t know if we’re gonna come back and I just… I want someone to remember us, our family, when we’re…” she muttered, tears welling in her eyes. Obi-Wan pulled her into a hug first, which was mildly unexpected, but Anakin shortly followed. 

A year later, after the fall of The Republic and the rise of The Empire, all life had been stripped from the Jedi temple. That is except one tree… a simple tree. 

Decades later, Luke Skywalker found the tree when he decided to start the New Jedi Order. On it he found a slightly faded carving:

OK•AS•AT He didn’t realize what it was. He scrambled the letters around but found no words. It wasn’t until a togurta woman found him pondering over the tree that she told him it’s significance. She told the boy the tale of The Team. Of The Negotiator, The Hero-With-No-Fear, and their padawan. Of Obi, Ani, and ‘Soka, Master Obi-Wan, Skyguy, and Snips. She told her nephew of his uncle and his father, and her… his aunt. 

And on Anch-To, a young girl asked the Resistance’s last hope why he had a slab of wood with the engraving OK•AS•AT on it. 

“This, Rey, this is the memory of those who have come before us. Great heroes who shaped where we are today from all sides of the force. The light, the grey, and the dark. We must carry on that legacy Rey. I not only as a Skywalker but for my aunt and my uncle. And you will be our future Rey. Just never forget where it all began”

“Where did it begin Master Skywalker?” 

“Well... A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying... you're crying...


	16. Literal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is being too literal.

Obi-Wan heard a knock on his door and looked up from his holopad at Anakin sitting across from him. Anakin sprung up from the couch over to the door. He opened it to reveal a young togurta girl.

“Snips! Come save me from Obi-Wan’s boringness!” Anakin demanded. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and Ahsoka smirked. 

“Sorry Master but I have homework. I actually came to see if you guys could help me” she said. Obi-Wan smiled at her. 

“We’d be happy to help little one” he assured. Anakin groaned dramatically. Ahsoka smiled at her grandmaster and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and tilted her datapad so he could see. 

“We’re supposed to explain what the expressions mean,” she informed me. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Alright, what’s the first one?” he asked. Ahsoka looked at her datapad. 

“Um… ok. Explain the meaning of ‘I’ve feel like I’ve been run over by a Sandcrawler'” she read. 

“Alright, so for example, when you are really sick and feel horrible, you feel like you’ve been run over by a Sandcrawler” Obi-Wan explained. Ahsoka typed that down. 

“Alright, number two: Bite the bullet” she announced. Obi-Wan opened his mouth but Anakin cut in. 

“ Snips don’t do that! You definitely do not want to bite a bullet!” Anakin cried. Ahsoka glared at her master and Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“Anakin it’s an expression, it means to get something over with” the oldest Jedi explained. Ahsoka typed that and Anakin groaned. 

“I don’t understand this!” he said. Obi-Wan grinned. 

“Maybe you should have paid attention in your lessons,” he said. Anakin glared. 

“Break a lekku” Ahsoka read the next one. Anakin shook his head. 

“No! Don’t break a lekku! We like your lekku just how they are!” he pleaded. Ahsoka groaned and Obi-Wan facepalmed. 

“Master they are expressions!” Ahsoka exclaimed, “You’re being so literal! Hang loose!” Anakin’s eyes widened. 

“I don’t want to be hung!”

“Oh force” Obi-Wan muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Anakin isn't a very literal person, but I can see him just not understanding the point of expressions. He'd use them, but not understand what they mean at all.


	17. Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rexsoka! Woop!

“Captain Rex” 

“Rexter” 

“Captain”

“Rexter”

“Rex” 

“Rexter,” Ahsoka said, arms crossed. She was glaring at Rex who was attempting to make her use his ‘official title’ or whatever. They had known each other forever, why now… Ahsoka didn’t know. She walked up to him so they were inches apart. 

“Commander…” Rex trailed off. 

“‘Soka” the commander breathed. 

“Sir…” Rex pleaded.

“‘Soka” the togruta forced.

“Ahsoka” Rex trembled as Ahsoka leaned in. 

“‘Soka” she whispered. Then she kissed him and his hand cupped her cheek and he knew he was kissing her back. 

When they broke apart Ahsoka breathed out:

“Rexter” Ahsoka pushed Rex back against the wall. 

“‘Soka” Rex moaned before they were kissing again. 

They were interrupted by a teasing whistle. The pair swiveled to see Fives watching them and clapping.

“Out!” The commanding officers yelled in unison, both blushing. Fives fleed from the room and Ahsoka slammed the door shut and locked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medling Fives, gets in the way of good Rexsoka.


	18. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex has a panic attack post-Umbara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer because it's been a while :)

_ Rex watched as his brothers drew their weapons on Fives and Jesse. Rex looked away and heard the sound of gunshots. But this time, when he looked back…  _

Rex shot up in bed screaming. Cold sweat soaked the bedsheets. Right, bedsheets, Umbara was behind him. It was ok… it was ok… but it wasn’t ok. It was all his fault. 

_ “I don't think I can court-martial them” _ Krell’s voice sounded in Rex’s

Head,  _ “It will only be a waste of time and that's something we don't have.”  _ Then he said the dreaded words.

_ “I'm afraid they'll need to be disposed of. Prepare a squad for execution.” _

“NOOOO!” Rex screamed out loud. His head was spinning and he felt like he was falling and he couldn’t stop. He was shaking so violently now that the whole bed was shaking. 

Then a horrible question came to his mind:

_ What if they had died?  _ The answer came right away. 

_ It would have been his fault.  _ Rex shot out of bed, stumbling blindly to the ARC trooper quarters. He had to find Fives and Jesse, he had to make sure they were ok, he had to make sure his nightmare hadn’t been reality. He had to make sure they weren’t…

Rex desperately typed in the key code for the ARC trooper room and the door hissed open. He stumbled in and his eyes fell on Fives and Jesse, they were both sleeping. Another wave of memories hit Rex hard. 

_ “Fives, Jesse, I'm sorry. General Krell has ordered your execution immediately.” _

_ “What? But how? He can't do this!” _

_ “He has authority to render punishment during combat.” _

_ “I can understand a court-martial and locking us up in the brig, but executing us?” _

_“I tried to convince him that it's my fault, but he wouldn't let me.”_ Rex would have died to save his brothers, he had begged for Krell to let them live but Krell had refused. 

The world spun and Rex crumpled to the ground with a thud. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe!! ICANTBREATHEICANTBREATHEICANT-

“Rex?” Fives muttered still partly asleep. Jesse was up to turning to his vod on the floor. He knew the signs and was down on the floor next to his brother in an instant. 

“Breathe vod, breathe with me vod, it’s ok” Jesse comforted, taking Rex’s hands in his own. Fives was fully awake now and at his brother’s side. 

Rex still couldn’t, he couldn’t  **breathe,** he needed  **air** . He couldn’t-

“I can’t” Rex gasped out, tears pouring from his eyes, “I-I- can’t… can’t  **breathe** .” Jesse shot Fives a panicked glance and Fives took Rex’s hands. 

“Focus on me vod,” he said, resting his forehead to his brother’s, “We’re gonna make it through this, you’re gonna be ok. You’re safe vod, we’re not going anywhere. I swear you’re ok, it’ll be over soon.” Rex continued struggling to breathe.

_ “Fives, Jesse, I'm sorry. General Krell has ordered your execution immediately.” _

_ “Fives, Jesse, I'm sorry.” _

_ “I'm sorry.” _

“I’m sorry” Rex whimpered, “I’m so so sorry.” Jesse looked horrified. 

“For what?” he asked, distressed. 

“Dogma and Waxer and Krell and-”

“Kriff Rex” Fives cut in. Rex began coughing and wheezing for air, shaking real bad now. 

“ **Breathe** vod” Jesse forced, putting a hand on Rex’s chest, “With me. In… Out…. In…. Out…” Rex eventually stopped hyperventilating and flopped into his brothers. 

“I’m so sorry” Rex repeated as if it was a mantra, maybe it was, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jesse shook his head. 

“No vod, there’s nothing to be sorry for” he protested. 

“But-” 

“Rex” Fives practically hissed, “Rex look at me.” The captain turned to look at his brother. 

“Everything is forgiven”


	19. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan lies about his health. What else is new?

“Master are you sure-”

“Anakin stop bugging me, I’m fine!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. The pair of Jedi had just finished the council meeting after the completion of their mission. The battle had been pretty rough and Anakin was pretty sure Obi-Wan had hit his head pretty hard. 

“Alright, I’m just worried,” Anakin said softly. Obi-Wan moaned a bit at Anakin’s voice which just made Anakin even more concerned.

“Master please just let me check out your head? You could have a concussion” he begged. Obi-Wan looked at him a little dazed, massaging his temples. 

“Hmm… What?” he asked. Anakin took a step forward and Obi-Wan snapped back to attention. 

“‘m fine” the Jedi master slurred. Anakin raised an eyebrow at his former master. 

“Are you sure about that?” he asked. Obi-Wan’s eyes were slightly glazed over. 

“Yes, An’kin I’m quite alright. We have to get do the… the council meeting” he muttered. Anakin took another step forward. 

“Master, we just finished the council meeting,” he said intensely. 

“We did?” he asked. Anakin nodded,

“Yes Master” he confirmed, “Please let me check on your head.” Obi-Wan waved his arms frantically about trying to swat Anakin away as he examined the cut on his Master’s hairline. 

It was bleeding and already starting to bruise. 

“Master I don’t think that's fine’” Anakin stated. Obi-Wan shook his head but the action made dots dance across his vision. 

“’m…  **fine** , Ana… Ana…” Obi-Wan slurred. His eyes fluttered shut and his legs gave out. Anakin caught him and lowered his brother to the floor. 

“Master, you have a concussion. Stay awake alright?” Anakin asked. 

“‘m fine” Obi-Wan managed to moan out before he passed out. Anakin sighed. 

“You’re such a liar Obi” Anakin glared. He then turned to the command tent door and yelled:

“k **i** X!”


	20. Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka have a debate over what color Obi-Wan's hair is.

“Blonde hair?!” Anakin exclaimed, “What the kark are you talking about Snips? Obi-Wan does  **not** have blonde hair!” Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. 

“Well then, what color hair do  **you** think he has?” she asked. Anakin pondered this before announcing:

“Brown” Ahsoka’s jaw dropped. 

“Brown?!” she laughed, “Do you have brain damage? Obi-Wan’s hair is definitely  **not** brown!” Anakin glared. 

“Well, it’s certainly not blonde!” Anakin states. Ahsoka glares at him and is about to counter him but then a familiar voice with a Coruscanti accent chimes in.

“Both of your theories are intriguing but personally I’ve always thought of myself as a redhead.” Both Ahsoka and Anakin spun to face Obi-Wan. They studied his hair. 

“I mean… I guess it could be auburn-brown” Anakin surrendered after a while. 

“I’m not sure Skyguy, it looks more auburn- **blonde** to me” Ahsoka corrected. Anakin scrunched his eyebrows at her. 

“Why don’t we just call it auburn and be done with this” Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin and Ahsoka both sighed. 

“Fine” they groaned together. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“I’m glad you managed to agree on my hair color” he announced, “Now we have to decide what to name the new ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What color is Obi-Wan's hair? Please let me know what you think in the comments below...


	21. Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Express delivery from Coruscant to... Captain Rex?!

“Hey Rex, can you come help me with this?” Anakin called. He was rolling a really big crate off one of the transport ships in the hanger. Rex ran over to his general and helped pull it down the ramp. 

“Careful” Anakin warned and Rex nodded. 

“I’ve got it sir” he pulled it the rest of the way down the ramp. When the crate, Anakin, and Rex were all on solid ground the ship ramp retracted, the door sealed, and the ship flew away. The general-captain pair was left standing in the middle of the hanger. There were a few clones watching them and Rex looked at them a bit suspicious. 

“What is this sir?” Rex asked, looking down at the crate. 

“It’s an express delivery from Coruscant” Anakin informed, “It says it’s for you.” Rex blinked and read the label.

_ Coruscant to The Resolute _

_ For CT-7567 | Captain Rex _

“Sir… I didn’t order anything” Rex stumbled, confused and surprised. Anakin grinned. 

“Well open it up, see what it is,” Anakin ordered. Rex gave his friend a hesitant glance before slowly opening the lid. In a flash of blue, white, maroon, and orange, a togurta girl leaped out of the crate onto Rex.

“Hello, Rexter!” Ahsoka exclaimed, pushing Rex to the ground. Rex hit the ground with an oof, Ahsoka landing on top of him. Rex smiled in spite of himself. 

“Hey ‘Soka,” he said, “We missed you.” Ahsoka had been at the Jedi Temple doing classwork for the past few weeks. 

“I missed you too Rex” she smiled. She gave Rex a short peck on the lips and then flipped off him. 

“Hey boys!” she called, opening her arms for a hug “I’m back!” All the 501st clones in the hanger rushed at her, encompassing her in a clone pile.

Rex dropped his head onto the floor, laying sprawled out on his back. He sighed and chuckled a little. Anakin walked over to his friend and looked down upon the man. 

“Need some help?” he grinned, offering the captain a hand. Rex smiled.

“Yeah, ‘cause that totally makes being jumped on and kissed and given a heart attack by the commander any better,” he said sarcastically. Anakin’s grin widened. 

“Come on,” he said, signaling for Rex to get up. Rex reluctantly took the General’s hand and Anakin pulled him to his feet. 

“Thank for nothing,” Rex muttered, straightening himself out. Anakin just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I came up with that from express.


	22. Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka catch a moment alone.

“Ah! You stupid kriffin thing why won’t you just-” Ahsoka’s voice came around the corner. Rex set his Zygerrian helmet down and walked towards the source of the curses.

He rounded the corner and found Ahsoka wrestling with the gem-covered veil on her very revealing slave outfit. They were going undercover in Zygerria to find Ahsoka’s people and Ahsoka had been tense all day. 

“‘Soka do you need some help?” Rex asked. Ahsoka turned to look at him and sighed. 

“Yes please Rexter” she surrendered. Rex smiled and walked up to her. She turned around and pointed to the clasp of the veil that was very obviously caught on her lekku.

“Alright, let me just…” Rex managed to unhook the veil and it fell to the floor. Ahsoka turned to face him. They were very close now, Ahsoka’s breast pressed up against Rex’s chest. The clone’s hands naturally fell to the Togurta’s waist and Ahsoka rested her hands on Rex’s shoulders. 

“‘Soka… the general’s…” Rex warned but Ahsoka shook her head. 

“They’re focused on landing. We’re fine” she assured. Rex’s didn’t move. 

“We shouldn’t…” Rex pleaded, but what he was trying to convince her he didn’t know. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. 

Ahsoka leaned up so that their lips were inches apart. 

“It’s ok, we’re fine” she breathed before kissing him. It was gentle at first but when Rex kissed her back a sort of spark lighted between them. Rex’s hand slid behind Ahsoka’s back pulling her closer as they kissed harder. 

Ahsoka advanced on Rex, forcing him backward until he ran into the wall. There was a soft thud but it was loud enough that they both knew Anakin and Obi-Wan most likely heard. They stopped kissing but Rex didn’t let go of Ahsoka. 

“When this is all over” he whispered. Ahsoka smiled because she knew what he meant. A silent pack to get out of this alive, a silent back to continue where they left off.

“ _ Tion'tuur ibic cuyir an jaon _ ” Ahsoka repeated in Mando’a. The clones all spoke Mando’a and Ahsoka had picked it up.

The lover’s foreheads rested together in a silent promise.  _ At oyacyir. At kar'taylir darasuum. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Tion'tuur ibic cuyir an jaon - When this is all over
> 
> At oyacyir - To live
> 
> At kar'taylir darasuum - To love.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	23. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody has a nightmare.

Cody screamed and shot up in bed. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead and soaked his sheets. His hand was unconsciously gripping the vibro dagger he kept attached to his blacks. The commander turned his head fast to the side and found that Rex was still in the cot across from him. He still had that horrible feeling.

_ No Rex! Stay with me vod’ika! Please, I can’t lose you! I can’t…  _

Cody’s breathing increased and he buried his face in his hands. There were silent tears streaming down his face. Just a dream… just a dream… It was just a nightmare.

But what if it wasn’t what if Rex really did…. 

“Cody?” a clone’s voice came. Cody’s head snapped up, his hand gripped around his vibro dagger. 

“Hey, hey it’s just me,” Rex said, lifting his hands in surrender. Cody blinked at his friend and fresh tears poured from his eyes. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Rex asked, voice becoming concerned. The captain climbed out of bed and cautiously approached his friend. 

“Hey,” he said, sitting on the end of the bed. He carefully took Cody’s hand in his own and slipped the vibro dagger out of his death grip. He gently set it on the nightstand and flicked on the light. 

The first thing Rex noticed was how utterly ruined his ori’vod looked. Cody had dark bags under his eyes and he was obviously struggling to keep his eyelids open. There were tear streaks from his puff red eyes and sweat on his forehead. 

Cody met his little brother’s eyes and squeezed his eyelids closed, clenching the muscles in his face, trying to avoid…

The first sob came, almost like a gasp. Rex’s heart dropped into his stomach. 

“Oh,” he breathed, “Oh, no Cody don’t cry. It’s ok.” But Cody was sobbing already. He curled in on himself, hugging his legs up against his chest. 

“Hey, hey look at me vod,” Rex said, taking his friend's hands and forcing him to open up a bit. 

“I’m right here. What happened?” the captain asked. The haunted, dull look in Cody’s eyes said it all. The nightmares, and based on the dark bags under Cody’s eyes spread the message loud and clear that this wasn’t the first one. 

“Since when?” Rex asked softly, scooching towards his brother a bit.

“Zygerria” Cody whimpered, “You and Obi-Wan were just so…” Cody’s voice cracked and he trailed off into sobs. 

“We’re ok Codes” Rex assured, “I promise. I’m not going anywhere I swear.” Cody began trembling. 

“Hey,” Rex said softly, pulling his brother into a hug. Cody sobbed into Rex’s shoulder and Rex rubbed slow circles into his friend’s back. 

“I’ve got you” Rex assured, “You can let go.” Cody did just that. 


	24. Disillusioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka start a noodle riot... again.

“We’ve been tricked!” Anakin cried, jumping up on the seat of the booth. 

“They told us these were the best noodles around!” Anakin hollered. Ahsoka jumped up and joined him. 

“Yeah! But they suck!” she chimed in. The noodle shop burst into uproar. Obi-Wan sighed. 

“For the love of the force”, he muttered to himself before standing up on the booth as well. 

“I apologize for my padawans’ incompetence. They are very literal and were disillusioned” he said.

“So you’re saying our noodles  **are** bad?!” one of the chefs called. Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“No, I don’t believe I ever said-”

“We demand free noodles! We demand free noodles! We demand-” Anakin and Ahsoka began chanting and eventually the other customers were chanting along with them. 

“Anakin, Ahsoka please-” Obi-Wan was cut off when he narrowly avoided being hit by a bowl of steaming hot noodles being thrown across the room. 

Noodles and bowls flew and shattered all around the store. Ahsoka and Anakin both had strainers on their heads like hats and were raising cooking spoons continuing to chant:

“We demand free noodles!” Obi-Wan sighed and ducked again as a bowl of some particularly good-looking chicken ramen flew past his face. 

“Please Anakin Ahsoka, for force sake I can’t take you anywhere” Obi-Wan whined, “How am I gonna explain this to the council. ‘Oh, I’m sorry my padawans caused an interstellar incident  **again** by starting The Great Noodle Riot of Tanvaram’!” Anakin and Ahsoka looked at him, actually seeming to consider his plea. But then Anakin flung a bowl of buttered noodles straight into his Master’s face and continued on chanting:

“We demand free noodles! We demand free noodles!” 

“Well bantha poodoo”


	25. Come back

The bounty hunter continued firing shots but Ahsoka deflected them away from her and Rex. She pushed one back at the bounty hunter, knocking their gun from their hand. 

“Why were you trying to kill Rex?” Ahsoka asked. The bounty hunter glanced down at the alley a story below her. 

“Tell me!” Ahsoka hissed, “Why?!” The bounty hunter jumped off the side of the building and looked back up at Ahsoka and Rex. 

“No, wait! Come back!” Ahsoka called, not even moving to follow her. Rex gave the togurta a questioning look. 

“‘Soka do you really think that will work?” he asked, “Simply yelling come back won’t…” The bounty hunter slowly floated into the air, waving their limbs frantically around, trying to swim through the air away from Ahsoka. Anakin walked around the corner down in the ally below. 

“I believe my padawan told you to come back,” he said, “I suggest you listen.” The bounty hunter was thrown at Ahsoka who was a taken off guard by the fact that simply yelling ‘come back’ had actually worked. Ahsoka fell over as the bounty hunter fell on top of her. 

Rex quickly took aim and shot the bounty hunter in the chest. Ahsoka scrambled out from under the body. She hopped to her feet and dusted herself off. 

“Are you alright?” Rex asked, a bit concerned. Ahsoka smiled at him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” she assured. They slowly approached each other but the moment was cut off by a familiar, teasing voice. 

“‘Come back’ Snips? Really?” Anakin asked, striding over to them. Ahsoka’s lekku became a more purple shade of blue. 

“Sorry Master” she muttered. Anakin chuckled. 

“Oh don’t be sorry. Rex’s face, when I made her go back, was worth it” he grinned. Rex glared. 

“Oh, was I interrupting a moment?” he acted, “I’m sorry, I’ll just get going…” he jumped to the next rooftop and then the next. Ahsoka sighed and Rex just chuckled. 

“Seriously? ‘Come back’?” Rex teased.

“Not you too!”


End file.
